Heart of a Wolf, Soul of a Dragon
by XxTriforceOfCourageXx
Summary: Kira and her siblings were special, instead of having one being inside them, they had three. They were living happily in their village before it was attacked the competly destroyed by the Atasuki. Now seperated from them Kira and her companion Courage were saved by Team 7 and taken to Konoha, what is in store for her now?
1. Prologue

**This is the first story I have ever written so please don't put rude comments if it's not very good, this idea just won't get out of my head so I'm deciding to write it out. Also, I love Zelda so there is alot of things from that in here, just a heads up.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this? I do not own Naruto or Zelda, thats pretty obvious**

Prologue:

**Kira's POV**

I looked up at my companion Courage, trying to push away the pain from my many wounds. Pulling her gently down to my eye level I whispered into her ear "G-go get h-help Courage." Courage whined and licked my hand before racing away to find help, the last thing I saw was her tail dissappering into the thickening fog before I was swallowed by the blackness

**Sakura's POV**

"Naruto could you PLEASE stop talking about ramen for five minutes?" I exclaimed, holding my hands over my ears. Naruto pouted and hung his head "But Sakura-chan! I'm so hungry!" he yelled, holding his stomach. Kakashi rolled his eyes and continued to read his book, while Sasuke sent death-glares in Naruto's direction. Sighing I remove my hands from my ears, allowing me to hear the soft sound of approaching pawsteps, and they were coming fast.

Quickly grabbing my gloves and slipping them on and gester to the others "Guys! I hear pawsteps approaching from behind us, and they're coming fast!" The rest of Team 7 hear me and quickly grab their own weapons, turning towards the approaching shadow. Suddenly a loud howl escaped the shadow before it came into full view. Standing in front of us on all fours was a jet-black she-wolf. She was about the size of a small bear with bright emerald eyes.

My own eyes softened when I took in the creatures poor state. Slashes were littered all over her body and she had a nasty slash through her left eye. The wolf slowly walked towards me, causing my team-mates to stiffened and tighten their hold on their weapons. Ignoring the others it stood in front of me and pulled at my skirt, looking up at me. I tilted my head, confused at it's actions. The wolf ran a few feet away, looking back at me and whining.

I looked back at my team-mates, putting my weapons away "I think she wants us to follow her" I explained, turning to the wolf to follow her. The others follow closely behind, still wary of this mysterious wolf.

**Hope you guys liked my prologue, and I know its short but please review and be nice! If I get enough good reviews I'll continue if not well it was worth a try.**

**~XxTriforceOfCourageXx~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Thanks for the great reviews and I'm gonna answer some of the questions I have gotten from someone cuz it won't let me repley to you, This story takes place after Sasuke leaves, but in my story he came back and is with Sakura. And Kira and her other siblings (not in the story quite yet) are 15, I hope you like this chapter! And the last thing, Kira is the main character but I'm going to be with Sakura's POV for some of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Zelda, and I'm gonna bang my head against the wall every time I have to do this.**

**Sakura's POV**

I followed the wolf, looking around warily for any movements are sounds, not fully trusting the wolf we were following. The rest of Team 7 was running closely behind me, weapons at the ready for any surprises.

Suddenly, the she-wolf stopped at the side of the road and whined, laiying her head down. Very interested I walk over to see what the wolf was sitting next to. My eyes widened to the size of watermelons at what I saw. A small girl, her white dress torn to almost nothing, multiple stab wounds littered her body. Her hair was almost fully covered with dirt and blood I could barely see the silver glow. I quickly raced to the girls side and called to the others "Guys quick! This girl is dying and if we don't get her back to Konoha she will die!" Hearing me they quickly ran over to us, putting away their weapons and casting worried looks at the small girl next to me.

I placed a green glowing hand over her fatal injuries and healed them as best as I could, hoping the poor girl would make it back to the hospital. Picking her up gently I turned to the others, my eyes filled with determination. "Kakashi, go ahead of us and tell Tsunade what happened and to meet me at the hospital quickly. Naruto, you go with him. And Sasuke you stay with me and make sure no one attacks me or the girl" I enstructed, waiting for their replies. Kakashi and Naruto nodded before quickly racing off for Konoha, Sasuke unsheathed his katana and stood beside me.

Smiling at him I took off for Konoha, going as fast as I could with the dying girl in my arms.

~At the gates~

Finally reaching my village I race past the gates without a backward glance, running towards the hospital with the small girl tucked in my arms.

**Tsunade's POV**

My eyes widened after Kakashi finished his report, not wasting anytime in making my way to the hospital "You two come with me, We know nothing on this girl and we don't know what she could do when she is healed" I explain, bursting through the hospital doors. "Nurse! What room did Sakura take that girl?" The nurse jumped up and pointed to the emergency room. Nodding to her I briskly walk inside and up to Sakura "Sakura! What's the inalasis?"

**Sakura's POV**

I look up from the my work, hearing the commotion that was my teacher. She walked up to me and yelled "Sakura! What's the inalasis?" Glancing back at the girl I sighed and turned back to Tsunade "She has multiple stab wounds in her stomach, three factured ribs, a broken arm and leg, she has lost alot of blood" I explain "I fixed her arm and leg but I need help with the other wounds, I'm running out of chakra" She nodded and stood over the girl, getting right to work. "I hope she makes it through this" I murmur, helping my teacher.

**Kira's POV**

I looked around the blackness, trying to find out where I was "Hello?" I called, clutching the rim of my dress. A girl about my size walked up to me and smiled "Hello Kira, don't worry, you will be waking up soon" she said, turning abruptly and running away. "Wait!" I called, but she had already left. Sighing I closed my eyes, falling back asleep.

Suddenly I felt everything again, but the pain seemed to be gone, confused I opened my eyes, only to yelp and hide under the covers. _"Wait, how did I get in a bed, and where am I?" _I thought to myself, peeking out from under the covers to look at the people who where in my room. The girl of the group stepped forward and smiled down at me "It's ok, I'm Sakura, we brought you here to help you" she explained. She turned to the others in the room and gestered to each of them "Thats Naruto, he can be, well he is usually jumpy and excited" she said, pointing to the blonde who waved excitedly at me "That's Sasuke, don't worry if he is cold to you, that's just how he is" she said, pointing to the raven haired one who just grunted "That's Kakashi, he is the team leader" she said, pointing to the silver haired man with the mask "And finally, that's Tsunade, she helped me save you" she said, pointing to the blonde woman.

I smiled weakly at all of them, looking around "Where's Courage?" I asked, wondering where the she-wolf had gone. Sakura looked at me confused "Courage? Oh! Do you mean that wolf that led me to you?" she asked. I quickly nodded "Yeah! where is she?" I asked, frightened of what happened to her. Sakura smiled at me and stood up, offering me a hand "She is waiting for you at the training grounds, who you like me to take you to her?" I took her hand and nodded "Yes please!" I exclaimed, standing up from the hospital bed.

Naruto looked over at me "I'll come to! I can lead you!" he exclaimed, racing out of the room. Sakura sighed and looked down at me "You'll get used to him, he is always doiing that" she said, leading me out of the room and to the training grounds

~At the Training Grounds~

I let go of Sakura's hand as soon as I saw Courage, racing towards her "Courage!" I shouted, hugging her tightly. Courage whined and looked at me with a worried expression, looking me over for injuries "Courage I'm fine, they healed me!" I explained to the wolf, pointing to Team 7. She licked me and stood up, walking with me over to them. "Thank you for healing me, I would have been dead without you guys" I said, smiling sincerly at them. Naruto stepped forward the ruffled my hair "No problem kid, we couldn't just leave you there now could we?" he said, laughing. I smiled at them, happy that such nice people had found me. Suddenly remembering something, I turned quickly to Courage "Courage! Do you have my harp?" I asked franticly, looking at her. Courage reached behind her and grabbed the mentioned harp, putting it in my outstretched hands.

I sighed relieved, clutching the instrument to my chest. Team 7 looked at the harp, looking interested why I needed the tiny item. I turned to them and held out the harp "You must be wondering why I am going crazy about a little harp? Well, I could show you of you want, but if I do, will you promise not to kick me out?" I asked, looking at them hopefully. Team 7 nodded. Sakura looked at me confused "Why would we kick you out?" she asked, looking at the harp. I sighed and held the harp in playing position "You'll see" I said, starting to play. (Just if your wondering the song she is playing is Ballad of the Goddess from Zelda Skyward Sword) As I played a green ball of fire surrounded me, from outside the fireball you could see my shadow, slowly changing form.

I let out a long howl, breaking the fireball and reveiling myself. Team 7's eyes widened, looking at me with wonder. For what they were looking at, was a silver wolf with my emerald eyes.

**I hope you liked this chapter and I know it's short but it's my first story so i'm getting used to writing. Please review and be nice!**

**~XxTriforceOfCourageXx~**


End file.
